mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Invincible Urchin
An Invincible Urchin (ウニボー) is a spiny sea creature found in the Mario series. Not only are they deadly to the touch, but this one's also "invincible," so that's great. Characters in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX can use Invincible Urchin Items as a baneful barrier to protect their Kart. Usage Offense Once a player smashes into this Special Item, they'll grab an Invincible Urchin with their hand (with caution, hopefully). Using the Item then causes not one, but THREE Urchins to circle around their Kart. At this point, the Invincible Urchins are a lot like Triple Green Shells. Only thing is, Shells aren't invincible... these Urchins are. No matter how many times you knock an enemy over, the Invincible Urchins will still spin around your Kart. Sadly, they can only stay around for about 8 seconds, so light 'em up while you can. Defense Running around with one of these is kind of like running around with a Starman. No one is going to wanna approach someone with these, unless they want a face full of Invincible Urchin. So any Items that require getting near someone aren't really a threat (unfortunately, not many Items require closing-in)... Protection armed and dangerous.]] Reading the "Defense" paragraph, you should get the basic idea of how to protect yourself from these. Stay away from vehicles that have this spiky ring of slaughter, and there should be no problem. They can't be thrown or anything like that—it's basically a melee weapon. If a fool armed with these Urchins is trailing behind and fast approaching, a player can actually use a Place behind Item to stop the advance. Timing and accuracy are advised skills... Trivia! *In the Super Mario series, there's actually just a regular, non-invincible variant called the Urchin. These guys have a slightly different coloration, and they've also got eyes. *[https://www.mariowiki.com/Donkey_Kong_Country:_Tropical_Freeze Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze] also has an urchin enemy, this one called the more specific Sea Urchin. *Actually, the Invincible Urchin resembles the Spiked Ball obstacle more than anything. The only real difference is an indigo base instead of black (and one is alive, the other is just metal). *The name "Invincible Urchin" is actually a bit misleading for several reasons: **For one, it's three Urchins, not one. So it should be plural. **And second of all, they actually aren't that invincible. They have almost no defensive value whatsoever when it comes to Throw forward Items. They won't be knocked out like Triple Green Shells are, but they won't block the shot like Shells do... Gallery Invincible_Urchin_(Item_Select).png|Translates to "Improved Attack Invincible Urchin". Improved Attack meaning Special Item. Invincible Urchin (Fire Mario).png|Luckily, Fire Mario's got those gloves to protect his hands. Invincible Urchin (Fire Mario) (3).png|R.I.P. Wario. He got wounded. Invincible Urchin (Fire Mario) (4).png|Close-up on the action. Quality remains the same, though. Sea Urchin.png|Is that Ultra 4K HD? Spiked Ball.png|Way to save money, Nintendo. Invincible Urchin (NEW).png|Yay, a "NEW," unique Item! It doesn't resemble another one at all! Category:Items Category:Special Items Category:Prize Items Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Items Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Special items Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Prize Items